


Une nuit

by Ooyko (shayanie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayanie/pseuds/Ooyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, et ses amis viennent d'avoir leurs diplômes. Lors de la soirée au Pub du coin, le blond décide de partir prématurément... Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il se perd et tombe sur une scène qu'il aurait dû ne pas voir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Ceci est un Sherlock/John /!\
> 
> Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, Ne lisez pas celle-ci. Merci...
> 
> Je ne possède pas les personnages.
> 
> à suivre sur https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11784780/1/Une-nuit  
> ^^ Merci pour la visite

John regarde son verre vide avec un certain dégoût. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de verres qu'il avait bus, ou plutôt qu'on lui avait fait boire. Il regardait le ciel obscurcit de Londres. C'était une soirée fraîche, une de ces nuits agréable...

John avait accompagné ses amis au PUB du coin, pour fêter l'obtention de leurs diplômes, ainsi que le départ pour le camp militaire du jeune homme blond...

"Allez ! Encore un autre !" Cria Bill Murray.

Son ami et lui avait décidé de partir ensemble pour l'armée. Murray était plus grand que lui, de corpulence plutôt avantageuse musclé aux larges épaules, les cheveux brun et le regard chaleureux. Inutile de dire qu'il était un coureur de jupons...

John lui n'était pas très grand, plutôt de taille moyenne, il n'est pas très musclé ni gros en faite, le blond n'a rien de vraiment extraordinaire, enfin à ses yeux. Mais beaucoup de filles le trouvait adorable.

Murray lui tendit une nouvelle fois la bouteille, en souriant.

"Non, merci. Je crois que je suis suffisamment éméché comme ça." Répondit-il.

"Allez ! On fête son diplôme qu'une fois dans sa vie !" Dit Mike Stamford.

Mike était un peut plus rond que John, il portait des lunettes ronde, qui contrastait avec ses yeux chocolat, et ses cheveux noirs. Il était très attachant et a le contact facile.

"Une seul dans ce cas, mais après je rentre chez moi." Soupira John.

Le jeune homme sent déjà que la bière lui chauffait la tête.

"Cul sec ! " Ajouta Bill.

John releva le défi, et son ami remplit son verre à ras bord. Le blond bu tout d'une traite, il voulait retrouver son lit. Il toussa un peu... Sous les rires de ses amis.

" Bon, je rentre ! " Dit-il en se levant et en titubant à travers la salle.

John n'était pas un grand consommateur d'alcool, surtout quant-il voyait ce que cette liqueur faisait à sa sœur. Sans parler des cauchemars qu'il faisait, sur son père.

" Quoi ? Déjà !" s'écria Murray. "Tu ne veux pas aller t'amuser avec des filles ?"

Le blond, n'était pas d'humeur à draguer, non, ce soir il voulait se reposer. Il avait souvent rêvé d'aventure et d'action. John aimait le danger, il l'a toujours fait, alors pour lui partir défendre son pays était un honneur, et il n'attendait que ça.

"Non, désolé les gars. " Répondit-il.

"Tu es sûr que ça ira ?" Demanda Mike, visiblement inquiet.

"Oui, j'ai juste besoin de repos." Ajouta John.

"Ok, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble dans ce cas." Dit Bill.

ILs marchèrent un moment de bon en riant et informés fort du Malgré l'heure tardive ... Relativement

Leurs silhouette se fondirent au fur et à mesure dans le brouillards londonien, les rues étaient seulement éclairées par quelques lampadaires. John trouvais ce paysage assez envoutant, il appréciait le contraste entre le jour et la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, John était encore pris dans ses pensées, marchant sans regarder ou il allait, n'entendant même pas ses amis lui dire au revoir. Trois rues plus loin le blond émergea enfin, il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut pas ce quartier, qui semblait abandonné de toute animation comparer à celui ou il avait été avec ses amis. Les ruelles étroites qui parcourrait les allés sombres, transformait cet endroit en labyrinthe.

Après s'être engagé dans une autre rue et encore une autre, le jeune homme du se rendre à l'évidence... Il était perdu.

"NON ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !" Cria une voix faible.

John sursauta en entendant la voix, et se rapprocha du bruit. Il entra dans un parking presque vide... Il n'y avait que quelques voitures de garés, et trois silhouettes qui se détachaient de l'horizon, l'une d'elles était coincé par les deux autres.

Le blond se cacha derrière un des poteaux du parking...

" Oh ! Victor mon chéri." Roucoula une voix amusée. "Vous savez très bien que si."

"Il saura ce que vous avez fait ! Vous ! Monstre !" Cria encore l'autre voix.

"Tss, tss. Vous devenez grossier chéri." Soupira la voix précédente. "Sebbie !"

"Oui, patron." Gronda une voix grave calmement.

John regarda la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux sans rien pourvoir faire. Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, lorsque la plus grande des silhouettes leva une arme vers l'autre acculé contre le mur... Et fit feu sur elle.

L'inconnu s'écroula au sol inerte, et un liquide sombre coula sur le béton sous lui. John resta figé un instant encore choqué par cette scène. C'était une exécution ni plus ni moins, une mise à mort.


	2. Le témoin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mauvais transfert...

"On est parti !" Annonça le policier qui pris place derrière le volant.

John soupira et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait passé presque toute la journée au commissariat, Ils avaient passés des heures à le questionner, lui demandant sans arrêt de répéter ses affirmations. Bien sûr au début ils l'avaient suspecté, mais au fur et à mesure de son témoignage, le blond comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple meurtre...

Il ne savait pas encore dans quoi il avait mit les pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce que l'homme qui avait été tué faisait partie d'un des deux plus puissant clans de Londres. Les policiers lui avait dit qu'ils devaient vite le mettre en lieu sur, car il y avait peu de chance qu'ils laissent passer ça. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient sanglants. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu parlés d'eux avant, et voila que maintenant il se retrouvait au cœur même de leurs histoires.

En une nuit, deux vie on été détruites. Il avait dû renoncer à ses projets dans l'armée. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il devait aider la police à coffrer ces types. Cela lui demanderait peut-être de renoncer à tout ce qu'il connaissait, mais au moins il serait toujours en vie, alors qu'on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Victor Trevor ou des dizaines d'autres que ces hommes avaient tués ou tueraient un jour si John n'offrait pas son aide pour les arrêter.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Parfois, cela fonctionnait...

Ils étaient dans le sous-sol du poste de police lorsque la voiture démarra, ils étaient en voiture banalisé. Le blond avait peur. Franchement combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Ces types devaient avoir des taupes, des connaissances un peu partout. Ils finiront tôt ou tard par connaitre son existence.

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre." l'informa l'agent.

"Ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous retrouver en tête de liste de ses priorités à tuer. " Grommela le jeune homme qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

"Le temps qu'il s'en aperçoive ou qu'il soit mit au courant, on sera loin. Ceci dit heureusement que vous n'avez pas de famille. Il aurait fallu mettre tout le monde au vert sinon." Déclara le conducteur.

John lui lança un regard noire, sa famille était un sujet tabou que seul ses cauchemars lui rappelait. Il revivait chaque soir leurs morts. Il ne lui restait que sa sœur, quant-il était encore petit c'est elle qui avait été sa tutrice, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne alcoolique. Le blond était tout juste majeur le jour ou elle avait perdu son droit à le garder. Heureusement il était débrouillard et avait fait quelques petit boulots, pour finir ses études quelques années plus tard, il appris que Harry était parti avec sa petite amie Clara en France pour se marier.

Aujourd'hui personne ne pourrait les relier entre eux.

Le blond regardait la lumière du soleil se refléter sur les immeubles de verres, alors que celle-ci inondait leurs véhicule qui sortait du parking. Une légère brise faisait virevolter quelques feuilles, tandis que les rues se retrouvaient remplis par les passants et les commerces agités.

Le jeune homme commençait à se laisser bercer contre la vitre arrière. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, il avait passé le reste de sa soirée dans une cellule seul pour sa sécurité, ils avaient même pris son téléphone portable, pour ne pas qu'on puisse le tracer. John avait entendu ses voisins bourré faire du tapage toute la nuit.

Il regardait défiler le paysage, ses paupière papillonnants il pris vaguement conscience qu'il commençait à sortir de la ville. Alors que celle-ci s'éloignait à l'horizon...

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un mouvement brusque de la voiture. Celle-ci freina subitement et fit une embardée. Il tenta de s'accrocher en vain au siège. Il aperçut avec effroi que le conducteur avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Pire il ne bougeait plus.

Le blond eut juste le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs voitures sombres en travers de la route. Des hommes se tiraient dessus. Et leurs voiture se trouvait en plein cœur de leurs champs de tir. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de prévoir le retournement du véhicule. Celui-ci fit plusieurs tonneaux d'affilée et s'encastra en contrebas.

Lorsque John reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait totalement à l'envers dans l'habitacle. Il détacha de son siège, et se mit à se faufiler par la fenêtre dont la vitre qui avait explosé en plusieurs morceaux. Une fois sortie, il se dirigea vers là ou était le chauffeur pour le retrouver figé, d'une balle en pleine tête du sang coulait de la blessure, dégoulinant entre ses yeux vitreux.

Le jeune homme recula loin de ce spectacle morbide. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une petite forêt, sans réfléchir il se mit à courir droit vers elle. Il entendit plusieurs cris et soudain des balles ricochèrent autour de lui les arbres déviant les projectiles. Le blond continuait à courir malgré le chemin escarpé.

Soudain il senti une vive douleur dans l'épaule, accompagné par une vague de chaleur, il tituba et trébucha sur le sol encore mouillé de la veille. Mais se redressa assez vite lorsqu'il entendit courir derrière lui et surtout, c'était le bruit des balles qui ricochaient un peu partout qui le terrorisait. Il se releva et se remit à courir de plus belle.

Il stoppa son avancer quant-il remarqua que certaines balles venaient de devant lui. Il était pris entre deux feu. John chercha une issue du regard, alors que l'obscurité commençait à l'envelopper. Le jeune Watson se demandait pourquoi il gaspillait autant de balles pour un seul homme. Il se repérait au éclaire de lumière de leurs armes lorsqu'ils tiraient.

Alors qu'il courait, il aperçut une présence devant lui. Il vit une ombre grande et fine presque maigre soulever son arme droit vers lui. John resta figé, avant de faire un pas en arrière, lorsque le coup parti, le blond ferma les yeux.

Il entendit un cris d'agonie retentir derrière lui, il rouvrit les yeux et comprit que l'inconnu ne l'avait pas visé. Il se retourna lentement pour voir un homme à terre se vidant de son sang par l'estomac. Il déglutis doucement avançant avec précaution vers l'homme souffrant. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait au fur et à mesure, une autre détonation retentit suivit par un balle qui le frôla, avant de s'enfoncer dans le front de l'homme sur le sol.

Le jeune homme se prit des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage. Il se retourna et pour voir le tireur, mais celui-ci avait disparut. Les tirent reprirent.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il courait et s'en fichait complètement. Ce qui ce passait été fou. Il se retournait régulièrement pour surveiller ses arrière, sans rien voir. Ce qui explique le fait qu'il n'ai pas vu la grande silhouette devant lui, il la percuta de plein fouet. Il se retrouva à moitié sonné par l'impact et atterrit par terre. Il fut aussitôt relevé sans ménagement.

"Lâchez moi !" Dit-il en se débattant.

C'est la qu'il put l'apercevoir pour la première fois. C'était un homme, plus âgé que lui, ses yeux étaient intenses d'un bleu glacial, presque translucide, il le dévisageait comme s'il le disséquait du regard. Ses lèvres était fines, et rose pâle. Sa peau était blanchâtre, contrastant avec ses cheveux sombre comme le plumage d'un corbeaux qui formait des vagues de boucles indisciplinés retombant sur son visage angulaire.

"Ce n'est pas un des hommes de Moriarty ça !" S'exclama un homme qui venait d'arriver en rechargeant son arme rapidement.

"C'est évident." Répondit l'inconnu.

John frémit en entendant résonner, cette voix de baryton... L'inconnu lui dégagea la mèche de cheveux rebelle qui lui cachait une partie de son visage. John se ressaisit et repoussa l'autre homme aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Titubant en arrière il reprit peu à peu son équilibre, et se retourna pour se retrouver devant un autre groupes d'hommes. Il déglutis, en les voyant s'approcher d'eux, le blond comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte.

Un homme s'avança lentement son regard perçant fixait John avec insistance avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme derrière lui. Il sourit avant d'être rejoint par un autre inconnu plus grand.

Le plus petit avait les yeux noirs comme de l'encre avec de longs cils, les cheveux noirs et court plaqué sur son crane dans une coiffure soigné. Sa peau était pâle, son visage était comme un masque mais la lueur assassine dans son regard révélait sa véritable nature.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait, était grand et larges d'épaule sa position rigide était celle d'un militaire. Il était blond comme lui, ses yeux était bleu foncé comme de l'eau trouble. sa peau était bronzé presque comme du cuivre. Il portait une barbes mal rasé, qui rajoutait du caractère à sa mâchoire carré et robuste.

Il les reconnu et son sang ce glaça sur place, c'était eux qu'il avait vue ce soir là...

**Author's Note:**

> à suivre sur https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11784780/1/Une-nuit  
> ^^ Merci pour la visite


End file.
